moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixi Star
Pixi Star '''is the main character on MovieStarPlanet. She is the first main character female players are introduced to when joining the game and is considered to be a guide. She is the female equivalent of Zac Sky. Outfit Basic = |-|2015= (Only items different than those in Pixi's regular outfit have been listed) '''Summer Event: Academy Event: Halloween Event: Christmas Outfit 1: Christmas Outfit 2: |-|2016= (Only items different than those in Pixi's regular outfit have been listed) New Year's Event: Easter Event: Summer Event (Star Games): Appearances *She appears in the new user scene for all female players. *She adds all female players and cannot be removed as a friend, therefore she is on on the friend's list of all female players. *She is used in the casting game. *She is mentioned in a forum post by MSP addressing who she is. *In various news graphics. *In the animations "Date with Pixi", "Selfie with Stars", and "Splendid Crown". *On the MovieStarPlanet app icon. *On two of the 2015 homepage slides. *On the 2015 level up a pop-up. *On the 2015-2017 Christmas calendars. *In the 2015-2017 Halloween events. *In the 2016-2017 Easter events. *In the 2015 Academy events. *In the 2015 and 2016 Summer events. *In the 2016 New Year's event. *In a 2016 television advertisement. Trivia *She replaced the movie extra, "Samantha". She replaced her after Samantha's clothes were being changed by players who were exploiting a weakness in the games system (on select servers ), however, this was not necessarily the reason, or one of the reasons, for the replacement. **Pixi Star's account is the same one that was Samantha's, but the clothes and username were changed. *She was first introduced in the IE server for testing and was released on the US server on March 10th, 2015. *Players cannot make a username with both "Pixi" and "Star" in it if in that order. *There is no way for the player to decline or avoid her friend request. Even if it's avoided by the player, it will still be accepted. *Players cannot message her, autograph, gift or write in her guestbook. *Despite being shown in other locations with her unique hoop earrings, she doesn't wear them in-game as that would cause her headphones to be removed. *She has a Boonie named Lilly. *Since the summer of 2015, Pixi's lips are unique and, by default, are in a (smaller than normal) smiling position. **On the app, Pixi has a normal smile expression. *She is best friends with Zac Sky & Holly Nova *She was previously a Celeb. *She was a "nameless character" prior to her official release as Pixi Star. *Due to an old glitch on the Moviestarplanet app, you could see her level, it also worked with Zac Sky and Holly Nova *She is a Judge. Artbooks Character-PixiStar-Artbook11.png|Happy Easter!! Character-PixiStar-Artbook10.png|HAPPY VALENTINES DAY Character-PixiStar-Artbook9.png|Safer Internet Day Character-PixiStar-Artbook8.png|HAPPY NEW YEAR! Character-PixiStar-Artbook7.png|MERRY CHRISTMAS! Character-PixiStar-Artbook6.png|Happy Halloween! Character-PixiStar-Artbook5.png|Horse of Shapes Character-PixiStar-Artbook4.png|Happy Easter!! Character-PixiStar-Artbook3.png|Guess Who.. :) Character-PixiStar-Artbook2.png|Who's your Favorite? Character-PixiStar-Artbook1.png|I <3 MSP Gallery Character-PixiStar-Pop-upProfile.png|Pixi's pop-up profile. Character-PixiStar-OldPlayerMessage.png|Pixi's message to old players. Character-PixiStar-NewUserScene1.png|Pixi in the new user scene. Character-PixiStar-JoinMessage.png|Pixi's message to new players. Character-PixiStar-FriendRequest.png|Pixi adding the player. Characters-PixiStarAsSamantha.png|Pixi in players friends list with Samanthas icon. Character-PixiStar-LivingRoom.png|Pixi's Living Room. Character-PixiStar-Garden.png|Pixi's Garden. Character-PixiStar-Kitchen.png|Pixi's Kitchen. Character-PixiStar-PartyRoom.png|Pixi's Party Room. Character-PixiStar-EverydayLook.png|Pixi's "Everyday Look". Character-PixiStar-OldLook.png|Pixi's "Old Look" Character-PixiStar-Casting.png|Pixi in the casting game. Characters-AppIconPixi&Zac.png|Pixi in the MSP app icon. Characters-Pixi&ZacForum.png|The forum explaining who Pixi is. Characters-MeetPixi&Zac.png|Pixi in a news graphic. Characters-WeeklyChatRoom.png|Pixi in a news graphic Characters-2015Rich&FamousSlide.png|Pixi on a homepage slide. Characters-2015StyleSlide.png|Pixi on a homepage slide. Characters-2015LevelUp.png|Pixi in the level up pop-up Character-PixiStar-2015SummerCS.png|Pixi in the 2015 summer event news graphic. Character-PixiStar-2015Summer1.png|Pixi during the 2015 summer event Character-PixiStar-2015Summer2.png|Pixi during the 2015 summer event Character-PixiStar-2015Academy2.png|Pixi during the 2015 academy event. Character-PixiStar-2015Academy1.png|Pixi during the 2015 academy event. Character-PixiStar-2015Halloween1.png|Pixi during the 2015 Halloween event. Characters-2015ChristmasCalendar.png|Pixi in the 2015 Christmas calendar. Characters-2015ChristmasSlide.png|Pixi in the 2015 Christmas news graphic. Character-PixiStar-2016NewYears1.png|Pixi during the 2016 New Year's event. Character-PixiStar-2016NewYears2.png|Pixi during the 2016 New Year's event. Character-PixiStar-2016Easter1.png|Pixi during the 2016 Easter event. Characters-SelfieWithStars.png|Pixi in the "Selfie with Stars" animation. Character-PixiStar-2016Summer1.png|Pixi during the 2016 Summer event. Character-PixiStar-2016Summer2.png|Pixi during the 2016 Summer event. Screen Shot 2016-10-23 at 13.26.59.png|Pixi Star's Outfit in the 2016 halloween event Screen Shot 2016-10-23 at 13.32.00.png Category:General Category:Characters